


Footsteps of an Angel

by JimmyNovaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyNovaks/pseuds/JimmyNovaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, diagnosed with schizophrenia, has been admitted into a hospital for the mentally ill. There he meets the fascinating, adventurous, and screwed up Dean Winchester...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps of an Angel

 

 

>  
> 
> _When the hours of Day are numbered, And the voices of the Night Wake the better soul, that slumbered, To a holy, calm delight;_

 

_-_

 

Gabriel never was very good at driving. Certainly not as he swerved onto the not-so-paved road of a psychiatric hospital just outside of Torrance, California. "Do you need help out of the car or can you do it on your own?" I noted the hint of irritation in his voice as I squirmed my way out of the car onto the rocky pathway. As I approached the half painted building, my brother at my side, the smell of bleach and mold entered my nostrils, watering my eyes. "Mr. Novak, welcome", I swiveled around to the source of the voice. A young woman, in her thirties, with short brown hair and deep red lipstick was holding a door open. I nodded and found myself in a dimly lit hallway. The brochures certainly didn't deceive, dark brown stains embroidered the poorly painted white walls. Spots of who-knows-what decorated the rough brown tile I now shuffled along on my way to, what I presumed, was my sleeping quarters. Gabriel placed my small duffle bag on my bed, which stood nearest to the door, right next to a book shelf. Something good has certainly come of this I told myself as I placed _The Poems of Henry Van Dyke_ and _The Collected Poems of Langston Hughes_ on the bottom shelf. The room was very small, it consisted of only 2 beds, each with attached drawers, and the bookshelf. My brother said his goodbyes and left. "My name is Meg and i'm here if you need anything, Castiel" her soft voice barely reaching my ears. On my bed I noticed a small paper cup with an orange liquid in it. "It'll help you sleep Castiel", I stared at her blankly. Did she want something from me? "Castiel drink your medicine", she said while putting the cup up to my face. I nodded, taking the cup and drinking the liquid. "Goodnight Castiel" she turned off the lights and left. I turned to the bed of my roommate, still sleeping. I'll ask of his name tomorrow, I got into my bed,and slowly drifted off to the sound of wind coming from my 4-inch window.


End file.
